encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Psycho-Pass
thumb|250pxthumb|250px (Diffusion originale ; Automne 2012 pour la saison 01 et Automne 2014 pour la saison 02) Psycho-Pass (サイコパス, Saiko Pasu, romanisé en PSYCHO-PASS au Japon) est une série d'animation japonaise produite par le studio Production I.G et réalisée par Naoyoshi Shiotani. La première saison, de 22 épisodes, a été diffusée entre Octobre 2012 et Mars 2013. La série est licenciée par Funimation Entertainment en Amérique du Nord. Une seconde saison a été diffusée au Japon entre Octobre et Décembre 2014, suivie d'un film d'animation en 2015. Une adaptation en manga dessinée par Hikaru Miyoshi est publiée dans le magazine Jump Square depuis Novembre 2012. Dans les pays francophones la série est diffusée en streaming sur Anime Digital Network(ADN) et à la télévision sur J-One. Le film d'animation sortira le 9 Janvier 2015 dans les cinémas japonais. Intrigue Début du XXIIe siècle, il est possible de mesurer instantanément l'état mental d'une personne, sa personnalité et la probabilité qu'elle commette des crimes grâce à un dispositif installé sur le corps de chaque citoyen appelé "Psycho-Pass". Lorsque cette probabilité, mesurée par le niveau du "coefficient de criminalité", est trop élevé chez certaines personnes : ces individus sont poursuivis et appréhendés ou si nécessaire, abattus. Cette tâche est effectuée par une équipe spéciale de criminels potentiels appelés Exécuteurs, qui sont supervisés par des policiers appelés Inspecteurs. Les Inspecteurs s'assurent que les Exécuteurs exercent leurs fonctions dans les limites qui leurs sont imposées. Les Inspecteurs et Exécuteurs utilisent une arme spéciale polymorphe appelée "Dominators", conçue pour tirer uniquement sur ceux ayant un coefficient de criminalité plus élevé que la normale. L'histoire suit l'unité 1 de la Division des Enquêtes Criminelles du Bureau de la Sécurité Publique au Japon. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Shinya Kōgami (狡噛 慎也, Kōgami Shin'ya) Doublé par Tomokazu Seki Exécuteur de 28 ans, il était auparavant un inspecteur jusqu'à ce que son coefficient de criminalité augmente durant une investigation. Lorsque Sasayama, l'exécuteur agissant sous ses ordres et enquêtant sur le cerveau de l'investigation fut tué, il se consacra beaucoup trop à trouver le coupable alors le système Sibylle le rétrograda. Il intégra par la suite l'unité 1 en tant qu'exécuteur. Akane Tsunemori (常守 朱, Tsunemori Akane) Doublée par Kana Hanazawa Héroïne de 20 ans et nouvelle inspectrice de l'unité 1, elle est considérée comme un citoyen modèle par son aptitude à toujours rester calme et par son score le plus élevé pour l'obtention d'un emploi dans le secteur public et privé. Elle intègre la police car personne d'autre n'a obtenu une note aussi élevée qu'elle pour ce poste. D'abord très naîve, elle gagne en maturité durant la série. Dans l'épisode 20 elle découvre le véritable aspect du système Sybil (par ailleurs elle comprend aussi comment est mort Kagari) à partir de cet instant, l'héroïne se révèle et change de personnalité, plus sombre, elle ressemble beaucoup à Shinya Kôgami notamment par sa capacité de déduction hors normes. Nobuchika Ginoza (宜野座 伸元, Ginoza Nobuchika) Doublé par Kenji Nojima Ginoza est devenu inspecteur en même temps que Shinya Kôgami et a vu son collègue se faire rétrograder pour devenir Exécuteur comme son père Tomoni Masaoka autrefois. De ce fait il est très attaché à fixer une limite entre Inspecteurs et Exécuteurs, par ailleurs il craint beaucoup que son Psycho-Pass s’assombrisse. Ginoza est un personnage plutôt froid qui attache de l'importance au parfait respect des règles. Tomomi Masaoka (征陸 智己, Masaoka Tomomi) Doublé par Kinryu Arimoto Ancien Inspecteur, il a vu la naissance des Dominators et du système Sibyl. A force de rejeter le nouveau système, son Psycho-Pass s'est assombri et il est devenu Exécuteur. On découvre dans l'épisode 13 qu'il est le père de Nobuchika Ginoza. Même s'il est facile de s'en douter avant. Tomoni Masaoka est une personne plutôt sympathique, sorte de doyen de la Division 1. Il meurt dans l'épisode 21 en se sacrifiant pour sauver son fils. Shūsei Kagari (縢 秀星, Kagari Shūsei) Doublé par Akira Ishida Membre de la Division 1, de nature enjouée, il adore taquiner l’héroïne. Sous son aspect plutôt superficiel on devine une profonde haine du système Sibylle. Il meurt dans l'épisode 16 de la main de la chef du DIC alors qu'il vient de découvrir le secret de l'oracle Sibyl. Yayoi Kunizuka (六合塚 弥生, Kunizuka Yayoi) Doublée par Shizuka Itō Ancienne musicienne autorisée à pratiquer son art par Sibyl, sa passion assombrit son Psycho-Pass, ce qui a pour conséquence de la placer en détention. Malgré tout, elle garde l’espoir de sortir de prison en éclaircissant son Psycho-Pass et refuse donc la proposition de Ginoza de devenir Exécuteur. Cependant elle décide d'aider la Division 1 lorsqu'un groupe de résistants est localisé dans son ancien quartier. Au cours de l'opération elle retrouve une ancienne amie devenue résistante et opposée à l'oracle Sibylle. Craignant que son amie ne finisse exécutée, Yayoi tente de la ramener à la raison mais sans succès. Elle comprend donc que le pouvoir est nécessaire et décide de devenir Exécuteur. Kôgami lui apprend alors que de toute façon, personne ne sort jamais une fois en détention, à moins d'être Exécuteur. L'épisode 12 lui est consacré. Thèmes musicaux Le premier générique de début "abnormalize" est interprété par Ling Tosite Sigure, et le second "Out of Control" par Nothing's Carved in Stone. Le premier générique de fin "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (名前のない怪物; Monster with no name), et le second "All Alone With You" sont interprétés par EGOIST. Animes de même genre *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell 2 - Innocence *Mardock Scramble *Psycho-Pass, le film *Ranpo Kitan : Game of Laplace *Speed Grapher Sources Site officiel Site officiel bis Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB Saison 01 - AniDB Saison 02 ANN Saison 01 - ANN Saison 02 Liste des épisodes |} Catégorie:Studio : Production I.G. Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Cyberpunk Catégorie:Loi et ordre Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Dystopie Catégorie:Détective Catégorie:Drogue Catégorie:Fusillade Catégorie:Modification génétique Catégorie:Terrorisme Catégorie:Futuriste Catégorie:Sanglant Catégorie:Automne 2012 Catégorie:Automne 2014